Book 2: Ocean of Secrets
by TazelG
Summary: I recommend you read book 1: Aundrea discovers more about herself and destiny throughout her years at Hogwarts. Chosen to protect all three worlds, chosen as the true heiress to the Anderson throne, and chosen to Guard Harry in the Triwizard Tournament, Aundrea is put to the ultimate test. Family secrets are discovered, promises are broken, and Aundrea's fate is finally revealed.
1. Chapter 1: Inbound

Year 4 Prologue  
Time: July 1st 1996 (Spira time)  
Location: Anderson Mansion

She has known about it since the end of third year. Yet she could not believe it. In less than a month she would be up at Bevelle palace. Walking as if bounded in chains. Her mother had broken the news to her gently after they had reached Spira, but Aundrea could not believe it.

"It is your duty my little Guardian," had said to her. "As a Shuyin Summoner and as Princess of Zanarakand..."

The words still echoed faintly in her mind as she was fitted. Staring in the mirror, she saw the hopes and dreams of Spiras people in her hands. Bound by fate, tied by destiny she would be the bridge that closed the gap for all three worlds soon.

"Aundrea," Aliana'a voice boomed in bringing Aundrea out of her reverie. Aundrea turned to face her twin sister.

"How do I look?" Aliana asked her, twirling around in a long turquoise strapless dress.

"Wonderful," Aundrea said to her sister, smiling sadly. Sensing something was wrong, Aliana rushed to her sister's side.

"What'a wrong?" Aliana asked her, taking Aundrea'a gloved hands within her own.

"Just exhausted," Aundrea lied casually. But Aliana knew she was lying. Not bothering to question any further, she helped her sister smooth out the kinks in her wedding gown.

**Pre Wedding Day (July 30th)**

Isabella glided around the garden of the Anderson mansion to make sure all was in place for her daughter's big day. She looked up amused when she saw a tawny brown owl fly towards her. Opening her arms, the own landed on the sleeve of her gown and dropped an old piece of rolled up parchment before flying off. Raising an eyebrow, Isabella opened up the parchment only to read:

_"Ali,__  
__ I made it safely to the Wizarding world. I won't say exactly where in case this owl gets intercepted. Parane Tidus and Nanny Yuna are with me and send theirlove. Tell Seymour I am sorry. See you at the Cup!__  
__-Aundrea"_

Arthur Anderson saw the tense look in his wife's face as he stared out the window. Knowing this could notbe good, he ran upstairs to find Aliana.

**(1994 two years behind in Spirian time)**

"Mom, Aundrea's here!" Fred and George yelled bursting through the front door. Mrs. Weasley who was cooking breakfast waved her wand to continue the cooking as she ran to hug Aundrea, who was in a white Wedding gown. She saw that Aundrea's eyes were laden with dripping mascara.  
"Aundrea, what on earth?!"Mrs. Weasley said, catching the young girl in her broad arms. Aundrea looked up at Mrs. Weasley and fainted.

"It's been a long trip, Mrs. Weasley," said a woman with short brown hair and hybrid colored eyes: one green, one blue.

"Yuna!" Yelled a deeper voice that Mrs. Weasley did not recognize.

"Hang on Tidus!" Yuna hissed angrily at her husband. She turned back to Mrs. Weasley and extended her hand."Sorry about that," she said calmly as Mrs. Weasley shook her hand. "I am Yuna, Aundrea'a godmother.

"  
"Welcome, dear," said Mrs. Weasley. She rounded on the twins "Fred, George help Mr. Tidus with Aundrea's things. She can stay in Ginny's room with Hermione. Ginny can sleep downstairs with me, and your father on the couch. Now hurry up!"

Nodding to their mother the twins ran outside to grab Aundrea's trunk and suitcases. Surprisingly the young guardian only brought her trunk. George looked down at a sleeping Aundrea and lifted her from his mother's arms.

"There's an extra bed up in the attic," George said to his mother. "I'll take Aundrea up there to rest until everything is settled."

Kissing his mother on the cheek George carried the sleeping Guardian up the stairs, leaving a stunned Mrs. Weasley in his wake.

**Spira (1996)**

"Whatsoever made you think your sister would get away with this?!" Isabella said angrily, slapping Aliana across the face that very moment Aundrea rested peacefully an entire two realms away.

"SHE ALREADY HAS YOU BANSHEE!"Aliana screamed at her mother, getting up from the ground. "How long have you known about this?" Isabella asked her oldest daughter, sitting down on her throne. A bored expression crossd Aliana'a face as she folded her arms and looked away from her mother. Isabella raised her hand and shot a lightening spell at Aliana but the black Mage dodged it, deflecting it back to her, throwing Isabella against the wall unconscious. Knowing she only had a few minutes, Aliana dashed out of the throne room and jumped out of the window onto Sunbeam's back.

"Hold on tight, Lady Aliana," Seymour said to her. Fastening her arms around his waist, Aliana flew with the Guado to the hidden isle of Baaj.


	2. Chapter 2: Suteki Da Ne

Aundrea awakened in the Weasley attic later that night and nearly screamed when she saw George's face peering down at her. Falling off her bed and onto the floor the young guardian looked around disoriented up at George.

"Where am I?" She asked him wearily as he offered her a hand.

"The Burrow," George said to her as he pulled her to her feet. "You collapsed earlier from exhaustion."

"I remember," she whispered staring out the window at the moonlight. George simply watched her as a single tear slid down her face

.  
"C'mon," he said offering Aundrea his hand.

"Where are we going?"she asked him curiously as she took it. Silently the two crept down out of the attic , down the stairs and headed out into the garden. Aundrea collapsed to the ground out of breath and realized she was still in her wedding gown. Taking out her dressphere Yuna had made for her, she transformed into a long sleeved soft white turtleneck with skin tight blue jeans and white Keds that covered her tiny feet. Her hair fell gracefully down her shoulders and to her hips.

"How does this look?" She asked George, turning to face him.

"Great," he said to her, hoping she did not see his face turn red.

"I'm sorry to have shown up so unexpectedly like this," she whispered to him as she looked up at the sky.

"It's alright," George said to her. "I reckon it must have been urgent you come here."

"More urgent than you know," Aundrea said, still staring up at the moon. "I called off the wedding and left Spira for the time being."

"Wedding?" George asked her bewildered. Aundrea turned to him and nodded she soon found herself going into a detailed explanation of her arranged marriage to Maester Seymour and how she was to wed him on her sixteenth birthday. She went on to tell him that it was her duty as princess of Zanarkand so that the peoples Spira saw her and Seymour's union as a beacon of light for all races and backgrounds. She explained how her mother and father had known of Seymour as her betrothed since she was twelve years old. How her entire court (Yuna, Aliana , Rikku, and Paine) were set to protect her when in Spira on vacation. Aliana warned her twin sister that the moment she married Seymour he would have access to inherit great power should anything happen to her.

"I couldn't marry him," she finished, taking a deep breath." I called it off and am a disgrace to my family."  
She held her face in her hands after saying this and dropped to her knees as she began to cry softly. Unsure of what to do, George simply watched her silently.

"Aundrea," he said to her softly, but she had not heard him. Kneeling down to her he lifted her face to his.

"You are not a disgrace. You did the right thing. Hell I would have run away too."

Without warning she threw her arms around his neck as she was only a foot shorter than he. Pulling his friend close, he stroked her hair softly. Looking around the garden he saw that dawn would soon be approaching.

"Have you we de-gnomed a garden?" He asked her suddenly, pulling away from her embrace. Aundrea shook her head. Smirking, George pointed to a small dwarf-like creature crawling from a bush nearby. Whistling at the gnome, George pulled out his wand.

"Flipendo!" He whispered, stunning the creature. Smiling at Aundrea he picked it up by its feet and spun around several times before tossing the gnome over the fence and out of the garden. Handing her his wand, he urged her to try it but Aundrea shook her head. Pointing a finger at another gnome that had begun running towards her, she uttered the spell:"Flipendo!"

Picking up the gnome with a look of disgust she began to spin around quickly before chucking the gnome out of the garden. Soon before long, George and Aundrea had degnomes the entire garden just in time for breakfast. Looking down at her sweater, Aundrea realized she looked a mess. Lifting the sweater over her head, she tossed it in George's face and walked into the kitchen wearing nothing but a white sports bra.

"Aundrea!" Ron choked on his food as se walked in. The girl had definitely grown more beautiful over the summer. Her presence made the kitchen suddenly stuffier than it usually was. Turning red in the face, Ron went back to eating his breakfast as Percy and Fred sniggered at him. Hermione shook her head and went back to eating.

"Well good morning to you all too," Aundrea said haughtily. Tying her hair up in a ponytail, she said good morning to Mrs. Weasley before heading up stairs to wash up.

"Aundrea you forgot your sweater!" George yelled coming in the kitchen. The entire Weasley family, Hermione, Yuna, and Tidus stared at him.

"What? She did!" Laughing as he held Aundrea'a sweater. Tidus raised an eyebrow.

"W-what?!" He said bewilderedly.

"Nothing, son," said Arthur Weasley. "Would you and your brothers mind coming with me to pick up Harry?"

There was a large thud from upstairs at the mention of Harry's name, causing the entire ceiling to shake. Mrs. Weasley looked at Ginny who got up from the

table.

"Make sure she'a alright,dear," Mrs. Weasley said to Ginny as she dashed up the stairs.

**World Cup**

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Aundrea and the rest of the Weasleys headed out early the next morning for the Quidditch World Cup. Aundrea had nearly knocked the breath out of Harry when she saw him, and stayed up the remainder of the night explaining to him why she had arrived so unexpectedly.

"So you sealed the gateway?" Harry asked her as they climbed up the hill. Aundrea nodded.

"My mother can't get through until the end of this year," Aundrea said as she clutches George's arm tightly. She had to dress up as Guardian since she was performing and her talon heeled boots were no easy task to walk in.

"But Aundrea-" Harry tried to speak but they had already arrived at their destined location.

Isabella watched from the Minister of Magic's box as Aundrea flew into the stadium on a Firebolt towards the stage. Hair flying she dove off the broom and landed on the stage as it began to rise. Red and green fireworks exploded as she sphere changed into a sexy red bustier to perform.

Draco Malfoy felt his jaw drop as Aundrea strutted down the center of the stage and burst into song to "Crazy Dangerous love" Soon before long, Aliana was at her sister's side as a platform on the stage began to rise. Before he knew it Aundrea back flipped off the platform landed in front the Minister's with box, her back to him. With the Veela and Aliana behind her, she broke into a rap sequence and then strutted with the drum solo towards him, fire in her eyes. Feeling his heart pound Draco dove from his seat and onto the stage. Tossing Aundrea high in the air as she changed into an emerald green bustier, he caught her in his arms he twirled her around and fireworks exploded around them as Aundrea and Aliana finished out their performance. Hair swinging, Aundrea was tossed in the air once more shooting fire from her hands before landing in the press box next to Harry, who stared at her, speechless.  
"Damn!" Said the Weasley twins as the stadium erupted with applause. Aundrea's face and name appeared on screen briefly as she blew kisses to the crowd and slipped on her sunshades. Sitting beside Harry, she pulled her coat around her.


	3. Chapter 3: Funny

"Did you honestly think you could get away?" Isabella said, cornering Aundrea after the World cup. Ireland had won, and Bulgarians were in an uproar. Krum, their seeker though disappointed by the loss complimented Aundrea on her performance and blew her a kiss after flying around the stadium after the game causing her to blush.

"Mother?" Aundrea said in shock. Isabella grabbed her forcefully the wrist and pulled her out of the stadium. "Where are you taking me?!"

"Home with me," Isabella said haughtily, not bothering to face her daughter as she yanked her through the crowd. But Aundrea buried her heels into the ground, causing her mother to nearly fall over. Jerking from her grip, she looked down at her.

"I'm..I'm here with the Weasleys," Aundrea said firmly, but Isabella rose quickly from the ground and grabbed her daughter once more.

"You're coming with me, young lady," Isabella said to her daughter, tightening her grip. Aundrea's star scar glowed as she looked at her mother defiantly.

"NO!" she screamed. Jerking away from her mother, she sprinted at an alarming speed back to the Weasley tent.

"Aundrea get back here!" Isabella screamed, but felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see that is was Narcissa, Lucius Malfoy's wife.

"Give her some time, Izzy," Narcissa said to her. "Come on, let's get going. The minister's waiting."

Nodding, Isabella followed quickly regaining her composure. Aliana simply shook her head in disgust at this, clicking her tongue. She had watched the scene unfold nearby with her best friend, Draco Malfoy. "You should have helped her," Draco said to her quietly. Aliana turned to him and shook her head.

"This is Aundrea's fight," she said sternly in her tangy Spanish accent. "I'm not getting involved."

"Isn't it your job to protect her?" Draco Malfoy hissed at her as they headed back to the tent.

"Yes , when our mother isn't here," Aliana said coldy as they headed inside of the tent. She yanked off her combat boots and threw them to the floor angrily. As she did so, Isabella walked in with Narcissa looking furious. She looked at Aliana with such spite, Aliana simply smiled at her nastily before walking out of the tent.

"_Viktor I love you_

_Viktor I do._

_When we're apart my heart_

_Beats only for you,,"_

Aundrea sang happily alongside Fred, George, and Harry after hearing Ron go on and on about Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian seeker. She felt her insides squirm as George put an arm around her waist and pulled her close as they sang, but quickly ignored it. Hearing a scream outside, she looked at him.

"Sounds like the Irish have got their pride on," Fred said as Mr. Weasley went to check outside the tent. Aundrea knew from the worried look on his face something was wrong.

"Stop it," Mr. Weasley said when he returned. "It's not the Irish. We've got to get of here now."

Aundrea followed Harry, Ron and Hermione outside of the tent only to see that their was around them everywhere. Mr. Weasley urged everyone to stick together and to find safety. Feeling a hand grab hers, Aundrea looked up to see that it was her twin sister. She looked at George with fear in her eyes. Pulling from her sister, she kissed him gently on the lips before Aliana yanked her arm forcefully.

"Stick with your sister!" He yelled to her over the screams of the crowd. Feeling the birth mark on her back burn, she collapsed to the ground as she and Aliana reached the forest. Aliana watched in horror as her sister's eyes changed blood red as and she sphere changed into a leathery black suit with a mask concealing her face. Running through the forest, she twirled around rapidly setting fire to the forest . Draco Malfoy who had been leaning against a tree nearby spotted her and ran forward to her.

"Aundrea!" he yelled, grabbing her by the arms. The mask concealing her face, cracked and fell the ground as she fainted in his arms.

"DRACO, LOOK OUT!" Aliana screamed, running up to her friend as Aundrea came to and blasted him back before running off into the darkness once more.

"Harry!" she cried out, feeling her Star scar burning. She had to find him, quickly. "Harry where are you?"

"Aundrea?" she heard a male voice call out to her. She turned to see that it was a man wearing a silver mask.

"Get off me!" she shrieked, shoving the man away. The man put hish hand over her mouth. Sinking her canine teeth into his gloved finger, she ran as fast as she could only to collide with Harry.

"Harry!" Ron's and Hermione's voice's called out. Grabbing Aundrea by the hand, they ran to the sounds of their voices.

"We've been looking for you for ages!" Ron exclaimed. "We thought we lost you mate!"

"What is that?" Harry asked, pointing up to the sky. Aundrea looked up to see a cloud shaped like a skull with a snake coming from the mouth. Feeling her Star scar burn, she pressed a hand to her forehead simultaneously as Harry.

"_Stupefy!"_ several voices cried. Shoving Aundrea down, Harry shielded his friend from the red light shoot from them in different directions.

"Stop!" cried the voice of Mr. Weasley, shoving one of the men aside. "Stop that's my son!"

"Which one of you conjured it?" said Mr. Crouch, pointing his wand accusingly at Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Aundrea. "You've been discovered at the scene of the crime."

"Crime?" Harry asked confusedly.

"Barty their just kids," said Mr. Weasley reasonably.

"It's the Dark Mark, Harry," Aundrea heard Hermione whisper. "It's his mark."

"Voldemort?" Harry asked. He looked over at Aundrea just in time to see Ron catch her before she fainted. .

**Hogwarts Express**

Aundrea sat quietly staring out of the window of her private compartment at the rain. She had decided to be alone on her train ride to Hogwarts despite her increased security by her royal court. She had been escorted to the train station by Yuna, Rikku, and Paine who had made sure all of her things were packed securely.

"You send an owl immediately if you need anything," Yuna had said to her goddaughter, kissing her forehead.

"Where will you be?" Aundrea had asked her.

"Hogsmeade village," Yuna said to her.

"But you're not a witch," Aundrea said to her confusedly.

"I'm High Summoner," Yuna said to her, winking at her. "And classified as a Healer, so I'm more than qualified."

Aundrea smiled at this thought as she looked down at the paper in her hands. _Why on Earth would Voldemort attack at the World Cup?_ She thought to herself. _Or rather his followers. And why was I the only one completely out of it when I came to?_

_It's because whatever affects Harry affects you_ came Aliana's thoughts to her. Aundrea looked up to see that her sister was standing at the compartment door. Behind her stood Draco Malfoy. With a single flick of her hand, the compartment door slid open and the two walked in with treats from the trolley. Smiling at her sister, Aliana reached out and handed Aundrea a box of Bertie Botts Beans.

"How are you feeling?" she asked as she sat down across from the young Guardian.

"I'm alright," Aundrea said softly. Noticing her sad expression, Aliana placed a hand on top of hers reassuringly.

"Everything's going to be fine," Aliana said to her twin. "Trust me."

"I wish could believe you," Aundrea said, her face gloomily.

"You should," Draco spoke up, causing Aundrea to jump. She looked up to see that he was staring at her with his arms folded..

"Why are you here?" she snapped at him angrily.

"I came to see that you hadn't fainted again," Draco sneered at her, sitting down next to Aliana.

"Funny," Aundrea said, turning her nose up at him.

"What's funny?" he asked demandingly.

"You," Aundrea said haughtily, rising from her seat. This boy angered her so much sometimes!

"How is my coming to keep you company funny?" he said fumingly.

"I didn't WANT your company," Aundrea snarled at him.

"Mighty funny you didn't say that in the forest," Draco sneered at her, rising from his seat. Aundrae rose from her seat, her face inches from his as she glared at him. Gritting her teeth, she snatched up her bag and stormed out of the compartment.

"What'd I say?" Draco asked Aliana, who stared at him while drumming her fingernails on the arm of the seat. Rolling her eyes, she got up from where she was sitting and left him sitting in the compartment dumbfounded.


	4. Chapter 4: The Warning

Aundrea stood in a deserted classroom getting ready for her debut when she heard a knock on the door. Snapping her fingers ,the doors opened. Rikku and Paine who stood guarding her held out their weapons but the stranger held up his hands in surrender.

"I am not here to harm her," said the man in a cold voice. Aundrea looked up in her mirror to see that Snape was standing behind her.

"Professor!" She said in surprise. "What brings you here?"

"A message from professor Dumbledore, and myself lady Aundrea," he said in a drawling voice. Aundrea snapped her fingers, dismissing Rikku and Paine. Bowing to their princess, they left out of the room leaving Aundrea and Severus Snape alone.

"And?" Aundrea asked Snape as she applied her lip gloss and puckered her lips.

"You are aware of the recent events that took place at the World Cup, Lady Anderson?" Severus asked her in a serious voice causing Aundrea to turn to him and nod.

"What of them?" She asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Mr. Malfoy expressed some concerns regarding your behavior that night," Snape said to her, causing Aundrea' eyes to narrow.

"I think that will have to wait Professor," came a voice from the doorway, causing Aundrea to whip around. It was none other than her mother.

"What are you doing here?" Aundrea said to her angrily.

"It's almost time for your performance my darling," Isabella said, walking towards her daughter but Aundrea snapped her fingers. Several guards surrounded the princess withthin seconds pointing their weapons at Isabella.

"Take her away," Aundrea said coldly. "And see to it the gateway remains sealed. Anyone not summoned here shall face severe consequences."

"What is the meaning of this?!" Isabella said in shock.

"The world needs protecting right now," Aundrea said to her mother, her back turned as her servants helped her finish getting ready for her performance. "As Zanarkand's queen and a Maestress of Spira, you are to remain there to lead your people unless instructed otherwise."

"And how is it you are allowed to give such orders?" Isabella asked her daughter bewilderedly.

"She didn't," came Arthur's voice booming into the room. Snape who was standing near Aundrea whipped around to see a man with long Blonde hair and piercing green eyes with a strong resemblance to Aliana.

"Daddy!" Aundrea rushed forward to hug her father.

"Hello, my daughter," he said hugging her tightly. He turned to his wife. "I will remain here in the Wizarding world with Aundrea for a while, Isabella. You are to return to Zanarkand immediately."

"I should have known you were behind this," Isabella snarled as the guards let her go on Arthur's command. "What makes you think our daughter is safe under the likes of you ?" She hissed.

"If I may," interjected Snape calmly, walking forward and bowing before Arthur, who nodded. "King Arthur is more familiar with this world, Isabella. He will be able to protect Lady Anderson as opposed to you, who needs reminding she is merely a child that has dealt with you enough these past fourteen years. From what I have seen at what my godchild has suffered, sometime apart from her mother might do her some...good."

There was a clang of Aundrea'a staff as it hit the floor. She simply stared at Snape, who kept his gaze on her mother. Turning to her father, she looked up at him in surprise.

"Did you just say 'goddaughter'? " Aundrea said in quietly to Snape. He looked down at her smiling.

"Someone catch her she's going to-" Snape tried to speak, but Arthur caught his daughter.  
"She will be alright," he said. "Isabella I will see you in a few weeks."

Opening up the portal to Spira, Arthur stretched out his hand for Isabella. Reaching inside her robes she handed him the Master Key to the Star Checkpoint gateways as well as her staff. Kissing her daughter's forehead as she came too, she allowed the guards to bring her through without a fight. Aundrea simply let out a huge sigh of relief after her mother was gone and looked at her father. Smiling at her, he left out of the classroom leaving his daughter to get ready for her performance.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at one another smiling as they watched Aundrea strut into the Great Hall doing a rendition of Jennifer Lopez's "Let's Get Loud," alongside her twin sister Aliana, who sang backup vocals. The visiting schools, Beaubatons and Durmstrang simply looked on in amazement at Aundrea as she belted out note after note while moving like quick sliver in motion with her hips. Twirling over to the Slytherin table, she offered a hand to Viktor Krum who immediately steeped into a salsa step routine with her moving slowly to the sound of the piano solo until the song's climax. Lifting Aundrea up over his head he twirled her around, her silky red dress giving her the appearance of a demonic angel. Landing firmly on the ground, she continued singing with Aliana at her side.

"Eso!" Aliana cried out in Spanish. The twins encircled one another with their dresses flying behind them, Aundrea's scarlet red, Aliana's emerald green. Their heels glittering as they met with two male dancer's who threw them up in the air before they broke out into a sultry dance sequence ending with Aundrea back flipping onto Gryffindor table and ending the song in George's arms. The Great Hall erupted in applause at the twin's performance as they took their bows at the front of the hall. Aliana left to take her seat at Slytherin table.

There was an uneasy silence as Aundrea strutted to the front of the hall. Colors of ruby red and emerald green encircled her body as her scarlet dress disappeared into white robes. Harry watched nervously as Aundrea's slender figure became engulfed in flames. Stepping out of the fire, she wore a short golden skirt with a scarlet sweater that stopped above her navel and boots. Her initials appeared in gold on the left hand side along with the Gryffindor crest. Looking down at her outfit in amazement, Aundrea walked slowly to Gryffindor table and sat down next to George, who put his arm around her and squeezed her close. Turning over her shoulder, she winked Aliana who stared back with her mouth wide open as Professor Dumbledore began his speech welcoming the two schools.

**Later that night**

Aundrea walked about the castle patrolling in robes of white alongside Professor Snape, who was assigned to accompany her for the remainder of term. Disgusted, Aundrea merely walked alongside the Potions' Master in silence as they reached the outside entrance of the castle.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Aundrea asked him as he stared up at the sky.

"Tell you what?" he asked her stiffly.

"What you said back there earlier this evening," Aundrea snapped, causing Snape to turn to her.

"Your mother never told you," he said in an amused tone, causing Aundrea to raise an eyebrow.

"No, she didn't," Aundrea said as they continued to patrol the outside of the entrance. "There was a lot she didn't tell me. Like how she was friends with Lucius Malfoy while at Hogwarts….along with James and Sirius Black…"

"You're mother has a complicated past, Aundrea," Snape said to her curtly as they headed to the Herbology Greenhouses.

"Complicated enough that she lied to me about it?!" Aundrea hissed angrily as they walked into Greenhouse three.

"Listen to me," Snape said, grabbing her forcefully by the wrist they exited the Greenhouses. " Your family's past is complex. You're mother picked me to be your godfather because she was good friends with me during our years at Hogwarts."

"What's in it for you?" Aundrea said angrily as she stopped dead in her tracks turning to face him. "Don't lie to me!"

"You're parents care for your safety," Snape said to her impatiently, his voice cold. "You are worse than your mother was when she was here. Hot headed, impatient, and angry."

"Then why did you agree to it?" Aundrea said, tears burning her eyes. The wind blew gently as she stared at her godfather with a hatred she could not explain.

"Stop your whining, and get back to your duties," Snape said to her, his voice stern. "Never ask me about this again. Are we clear?"

"Crystal, Professor," Aundrea snarled at him. Snape watched her as she stormed back off to the castle and smiled. Shaking his head, he followed after his goddaughter.


	5. Chapter 5: The Unforgivable Curses

_**Author's note: Alright guys to clear up any confusion Year 4 will be following main plots focused in the movie and some parts of the book. So they are combined. Some parts will be different due to Aundrea's character. Enjoy!**_

**Chapter Five: The Three Unforgivable Curses **

**Time: Breakfast**

**Location: Great Hall**

**Aundrea's Current Location: Walking In**

"Where have you been?" Hermione said to Aundrea frantically as the young Guardian walked into the Great Hall the next morning.

"Asleep in my bed, " Aundrea said raising an eyebrow at her friend. "Why?"

"C'mon!" she hissed, grabbing Aundrea by the wrist and pulling at her Gryffindor table. Giving in she allowed the bushy-haired girl to drag her to the table. Pulling out a letter, Hermione thrust it at her. Scanning the page rapidly she read:

_Harry -_

_I'm flying north immediately. This news about your scar is the latest in a series of strange rumors that have reached me here. If it hurts again, go straight to Dumbledore - they're saying he's got Mad-Eye out of retirement, which means he's reading the signs, even if no one else is. I'll be in touch soon. My best to Ron, Hermione, and Aundrea. Keep your eyes open, Harry._

_Sirius_

The goblet of pumpkin juice Aundrea had picked up as she read the letter fell to the ground as she spat out her pumpkin juice all over the front of Hermione's robes. Eyes wide with disbelief, she looked over at Harry in worry.

"He can't be serious," Aundrea hissed as she sat down next to a drenched Hermione, who had just pulled out her wand.

"What?" Ron said confused, his mouth full of toast. A cool expression crossed the faces of Harry, Hermione, and Aundrea as they all looked at one another.

"Just go back to eating, Ron," Aundrea said in a calm voice, turning her attention back to Harry. "What are you going to do?"

"I'll have to write him back and let him know I'm fine," Harry replied to her as he watched Ron wolf down his cereal.

"That'd be ideal," Aundrea said, pulling out her compact mirror. Hermione rolled eyes as her friend checked her already perfect complexion. _What in Merlin's beard could she possibly be checking for? _Hermione thought angrily. _She's already got perfect skin._

"Acne," Aundrea said outloud as if she had read Hermione's thoughts. The young Guardian appeared unfazed by her friend's mouth agape as she applied ruby red lipstick to her puckered lips. Making a kissy face, Aundrea snapped her compact shut and stared at Hermione.

"You like it?" she said to her friend as she puckered her lips once more and fluttered her eyes perfectly. "It's all the rage in Paris, France."

"It's…nice, " Hermione said as she pulled out her wand to use a cleaning spell to remove the pumpkin juice from her robes. She looked at Harry who shrugged.

"C'mon," Aundrea said rising from her seat. "We'll be late for Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Harry watched the scene in front him unfold with unexpecting eyes as Fred and George walked over to where they were sitting . George made to kiss Aundrea, but she held up a hand to him, mouthing lip-stick. Shaking silently with laughter he watched as George stole a kiss from Aundrea anyway, slightly smudging her perfectly applied lipstick.

"You look like a clown," Ron laughed at his brother after he saw George's face. Roaring with laughter, Aundrea flipped her hair over her shoulder once more while applying some more lipstick and gliding out of the Great Hall.

**Defense Against the Dark Arts**

Aundrea sat in the back of Defense Against the Dark Arts with her eyes in the back of her head when Professor Moody called her to the front of the classroom. Sitting upright, the Guardian rose from her seat and strode to the front of the classroom.

" Anderson would you care to repeat the Unforgivable Curses?" he grunted at her. Rolling her eyes Aundrea spilled the names of the curses off the top of her head.

"The Imperious Curse exacts total control over a person or creature," she stated to Moody, who nodded for her to continue. Sighing, Aundrea went on: "It was used years ago at the Ministry where officials had a hard time trying to figure out who was truly cursed-no surprise there. Seeing as how they can never get anything right-"

A twisted smiled crossed her face as she heard a snicker come from Harry and caught his eye. He knew she was referring to how the Ministry had wrongly accused his godfather, Sirius Black for the murder of thirteen muggles and Peter Pettigrew, whom they discovered was alive just last year. She looked at Moody who gave her a menacing stare with his good eye as he reached inside a jar of spiders and pulled out one. Nodding for her to go on, she continued:

"There was also trouble figuring out who lied about being cursed so that they would not have to held accountable for their actions, however they had a very _unique _tactic for sorting out the liars-"

"Damn right we did," Moody said, cutting her off. "For scores of witches and wizards have claimed . But here's the rub, how do we sort out the liars.? Another! Another." Aundrea looked around and watched Neville raised his hand slowly.

"Come on, Longbottom is it?" Moody asked Neville. The boy nodded, his eyes on the floor.

"Professor Sproud tells me you have an aptitude for Herbology," Moody said approvingly.

"There's the Cruciatus Curse," Neville said nervously, Aundrea's eyes met Hermione's.

"Correct!" Moody said motioning for him to come towards the front of the classroom. Waving his wand once more over the spider, Moody cried out: "_Crucio!"_

"Stop it!" Hermione yelled. "Can't you see it's bothering him stop it!"

"Perhaps you could give us the last Unforgivable Curse again, Granger?" he asked Hermione, whose eyes were watering as she shook her head. Aundrea, who was standing near her grabbed her friend's 'hand underneath the desk and squeezed it. She felt her heart drop as Moody harshly said the final curse. "_Avada Kedevera!" _

"The Killing Curse," Moody explained, his eyes now darting across the room to Harry. "Only one person is known to have survived it and he's sitting in this room…."

Aundrea raised an eyebrow as she saw Moody's tongue twitch involuntarily as he watched Harry while pulling out a drinking flask. Narrowing her eyes, she turned on her heel and walked slowly back towards her desk. Before she knew it class was over, but she stayed behind.

"Professor, might I have a word?" she asked Moody, her back to him. The old man grunted and Aundrea turned to face him, walking towards the front of the classroom until her face was inches from his.

"How may I help you, Anderson?" he grunted to her in a polite manner.

"It's_ Lady _ Anderson," she said to him, hands on her hips. "And you can help me by being sensitive of other students' around her."

Moody looked at her and realized she was pointing outside the door. Jerking her head, she motioned for him to follow her. Creeping behind her, he realized Neville was still at the top of the staircase with his back to them. Turning to Moody, she glared at him.

"I'll be watching you, 'Mad-Eye,' "she said harshly, her amber eyes piercing him. Turning on her heel she slammed the door behind her, storming down the stairs at an alarming rate.


	6. Chapter 6: Guardian of the Goblet

**Time: Dinner**

**Location: Hogwarts**

**Aundrea's Current Location: Sitting out in the Court Yard**

Draco Malfoy was on his way to the Great Hall with Crabbe and Goyle when he spotted Aundrea sitting in the courtyard by the fountain. He simply stared at her as if she had gone crazy for it was pouring down raining. Pulling out his umbrella, he walked over to her and held it over her head until he caught her attention.

"What's the matter?" he asked her worriedly . "Aundrea?" he called out to her as she looked down at the ground with water dripping down her face. She simply blinked and stared at him. Hearing someone call out her name, she turned to see that it was George. Malfoy watched she ran towards him, her long silky black hair bouncing in the rain.

Picking her up and twirling her in his arms, he caressed her face gently before pressing his lips on hers. Feeling herself melt into his kiss, she responded. Moments later they broke apart, George whispering in her ear. Nodding, Aundrea smiled to him as he ran off inside the castle. Malfoy simply stared as if he'd been hit over the head by a troll. Shaking his head in disgust, he stormed off towards the castle without saying another word to her.

"What's wrong, Malfoy?" asked Goyle. Malfoy simply shook his head and nodded for them to head to the Great Hall. Plopping down near a group of fellow Slytherins he said nothing but merely looked up when he heard the giggling of Aundrea across the Hall. She had just walked in hand in hand with George who kissed her cheek before walking to put his name within the Goblet of Fire.

"That isn't going to end well," Aliana said, sitting down next to Malfoy as he watched Fred and George Weasley stick their names into the burning blue flames only to have the fire spit out at them. Aliana smiled at Aundrea as she folded her arms laughing as Fred and George, now old men rolling across the floor fighting.

"What does she see in him?" Malfoy said thinking aloud, forgetting Aliana was next to him.

"Who?" Aliana asked her friend, turning her attention away from the Goblet as Viktor Krum strutted into the now quiet Great Hall.

"Weasley," Malfoy hissed as he jerked his head towards Aundrea, who helped an aging George off the floor and out of the Great Hall.

"He's everything you're not," Aliana said truthfully, causing Malfoy to stare at her. "Smart, funny, well-liked, good-looking, and not a pain in the ass like you are to Aundrea."

"How am _I_ a pain in the arse?" Malfoy asked angrily as he watched Krum eye Hermione Granger before leaving the Great Hall. _That mudblood? _He thought fiercely. _He's got to have better taste than that_.

"Like your calling Granger out," Aliana whispered in his ear, causing Malfoy to turn red in the face.

"She _is_!" Malfoy sneered at her angrily, throwing his bag over his shoulder. Crabbe and Goyle followed him as he stormed across the hall away from Aliana, who simply smiled.

**Later that Evening**

All three champions from Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and Beaubatons for the Tri-Wizard tournament were to be chosen that evening in the Great Hall, and Aundrea could not have been more on edge. She prayed to the Gods of Yevon that her sister would have to oversee this tournament instead of herself for once. A special charm had been mad eto enter both her and Aliana's names into the Goblet to see which twin would be overseeing the tournament and recording it for all of the peoples of Spira to see. Grasping George's hand nervously, she squeezed it tightly as the first two champions were chosen and it was time for Hogwarts' champion. She clapped as Cedric Diggory, a sixth year Hufflepuff was called.

"And now our Guardian of the Tournament shall be chosen," said Professor Dumbledore, who was standing next to the Goblet. He winked at Aundrea, whose eyes were narrowed at the burning blue fire as it spit forth another name.

"Harry Potter," Aundrea heard him call out. "Harry Potter!"

George held on to Aundrea, who simply stared in complete shock. This had to be a joke right? Dumbledore could not be serious, she thought to herself as she watched Dumbledore hand Harry the piece of parchment with his name on it. Shaking her head furiously, she started to rise from her seat, but Fred and George held her down firmly. George placed a hand over her mouth and pointed towards the Goblet once more.

"Aundrea Anderson, you have been chosen," Professor Dumbledore said aloud. Letting out a groan of frustration, Aundrea rose from her seat with George at her side.

"I don't need you to accompany me," she hissed to him as her Gryffindor garments transformed to robes of pure white. Aundrea groaned, feeling the heaviness of the robes as she slowly made her way to Dumbledore who escorted her out of the Hall.

"How the bloody hell could I not have known?" Aundrea asked the headmaster angrily as they stood awaiting the other headmaster and mistress from Beaubatons and Durmstrang. She could hear the rising voices of Barty Crouch and the others coming towards them.

"Listen to me," Dumbledore said to her in a firm whisper. "You are to stay as close to Harry as possible in this tournament, understand?"

"But why me?" Aundrea hissed to him as the rising voices got nearer.

"_Promise me,"_ Dumbledore said to her firmly. The young Guardian nodded. Offering her his hand, they went to meet with the champions

* * *

**Midnight**

"I can't believe this shit," Aundrea said angrily later that night. George looked at Aliana, who shrugged.

"I don't think anyone can," Aliana said, holding a hand to her mouth to keep from laughing. Aundrea looked at her, her amber brown eyes narrowed.

"What's funny?" Aundrea said to her twin. Aliana shook her head, but Aundrea walked towards her and grabbed her wrist.

"My _friend _is in danger," Aundrea said, her face inches away from Aliana. "Does that mean _nothing _ to you?"

"Considering who he is not really," Aliana said cooly. Aundrea's eyes widened at her sister's reaction.

"Why would you say something like that?" George asked her as he watched his girlfriend's face flood with shock.

"Because," Aliana said, picking up her things to leave. "Harry Potter's given me enough problems these past four years."

George Weasley made no attempt to stop Aliana as she kissed her sister's cheek before turning to leave. Aundrea simply looked at George shaking her head, her eyes downcast at the floor after her sister had left the room.

"What did she mean?" Aundrea asked him.

"Your guess is as good as mine," George said, rising off the foot of Aundrea's four poster canopy queen sized bed. "You should get some rest. You look exhausted."

"Do I?" Aundrea said, rising from her bed and gliding to her mirror. She checked to see that there were bags forming under her eyes. Her pores had become wide, her mascara dripping, and her brow line wrinkled from stress of tonight's events. "Dear God, I look like a banshee!" she shrieked. "What am I going to do?"

"Calm down," George said, putting his hands on her shoulders and turning her towards him. "And get some rest."

"Okay," Aundrea said. Walking him towards the door, he kissed her cheek after saying goodnight. Locking her bedchamber shut, she showered and was soon fast asleep feeling herself drift away in the darkness…

_Where on Earth was she? This place certainly wasn't Hogwarts. But somehow familiar, and that man. Somehow she knew who he was. She tried to call out but was unable utter a single word. Realizing she was invisible she went on to watch the scene unfold…_

_Out in the corridor, Frank suddenly became aware that the hand gripping his walking stick was slippery with sweat. The man with the cold voice had killed a woman. He was talking about it without any kind of remorse - with amusement._

_He was dangerous - a madman. And he was planning more murders - this boy, Harry Potter, whoever he was - was in danger –_

_ Frank knew what he must do. Now, if ever, was the time to go to the police. H ewould creep out of the house and head straight for the telephone box in the village...but the cold voice was speaking again, and Frank remained where he was, frozen to the spot, listening with all his might._

_"One more murder...my faithful servant at Hogwarts...Harry Potter is as good as mine, Wormtail. It is decided. There will be no more argument. But quiet...I think I hear Nagini..."_

_And the second man's voice changed. He started making noises such as Frank had never heard before; he was hissing and spitting without drawing breath. Frank thought he must be having some sort of fit or seizure. And then Frank heard movement behind him in the dark passageway. He turned to look, and found himself paralyzed with fright._

_ `Something was slithering toward him along the dark corridor floor, and as it drew nearer to the sliver of firelight, he realized with a thrill of terror that it was a gigantic snake, at least twelve feet long. Horrified, transfixed, Frank stared as its undulating body cut a wide, curving track through the thick dust on the floor, coming closer and closer - What was he to do? The only means of escape was into the room where the two men sat plotting murder, yet if he stayed where hewas the snake would surely kill him - But before he had made his decision, the snake was level with him, and then,incredibly, miraculously, it was passing; it was following the spitting, hissingnoises made by the cold voice beyond the door, and in seconds, the tip of its diamond-patterned tail had vanished through the gap._

_There was sweat on Frank's forehead now, and the hand on the walking stick was trembling. Inside the room, the cold voice was continuing to hiss, and Frank was visited by a strange idea, an impossible idea...This man could talk to snakes._

_ Frank didn't understand what was going on. He wanted more than anything to be back in his bed with his hot-water bottle. The problem was that his legs didn't seem to want to move. As he stood there shaking and trying to master himself, the cold voice switched abruptly to English again._

_"Nagini has interesting news, Wormtail," it said._

_"In-indeed, My Lord?" said Wormtail._

_"Indeed, yes," said the voice, "According to Nagini, there is an old Muggle standing right outside this room, listening to every word we say."_

_Frank didn't have a chance to hide himself. There were footsteps and then the door of the room was flung wide open. A short, balding man with graying hair, a pointed nose, and small, watery eyesstood before Frank, a mixture of fear and alarm in his face._

_"Invite him inside, Wormtail. Where are your manners?"_

_ The cold voice was coming from the ancient armchair before the fire, but Frank couldn' see the speaker. the snake, on the other hand, was curled up on the rotting hearth rug, like some horrible travesty of a pet dog. Wormtail beckoned Frank into the room._

_Though still deeply shaken, Frank took a firmer grip on his walking stick and limped over the threshold. The fire was the only source of light in the room; it cast long, spidery shadows upon the walls. Frank stared at the back of the armchair; the man inside it seemed to be even smaller than his servant, for Frank couldn't even see the back of his head._

_"You heard everything, Muggle?" said the cold voice._

_"What's that you're calling me?" said Frank defiantly, for now that he was inside the room, now that the time had come for some sort of action, he felt braver; it had always been so in the war._

_"I am calling you a Muggle," said the voice coolly. "It means that you are not a wizard."_

_"I don't know what you mean by wizard," said Frank, his voice growing steadier. "All I know is I've heard enough to interest the police tonight, I have. You've donemurder and you're planning more! And I'll tell you this too," he added, on a sudden inspiration, "my wife knows I'm up here, and if I don't come back -"_

_"You have no wife," said the cold voice, very quietly. "Nobody knows you are here._

_You told nobody that you were coming. Do not lie to Lord Voldemort, Muggle, for he knows...he always knows..."_

_"Is that right?" said Frank roughly. "Lord, is it? Well, I don't think much of yourmanners, My Lord. Turn 'round and face me like a man, why don't you?"_

_"But I am not a man, Muggle," said the cold voice, barely audible now over the crackling of the flames. "I am much, much more than a man. However...why not? I will face you...Wormtail, come turn my chair around."_

_The servant gave a whimper._

_"You heard me, Wormtail."_

_Slowly, with his face screwed up, as though he would rather have done anything than approach his master and the hearth rug where the snake lay, the small man walked forward and began to turn the chair. The snake lifted its ugly triangular head and hissed slightly as the legs of the chair snagged on its rug._

_ And then the chair was facing Frank, and he saw what was sitting in it. His walking stick fell to the floor with a clatter. He opened his mouth and let out a scream. He was screaming so loudly that he never heard the words the thing in the chair spoke as it raised a wand. There was a flash of green light, a rushing sound, and Frank Bryce crumpled. He was dead before he hit the floor._

"NO!" Aundrea screamed, her voice piercing the darkness like a bullet. She felt a pair of arms enclose around her and pull her close.

"It's alright!" said the soothing voice of her twin sister, lighting up the room with an _Incendio _charm. "It was only a dream."

She stroked her twin sister's hair as Aundrea cried into her shoulder, body shaking. Aliana looked up as the doors to Aundrea's bedchamber blew open. There standing in the doorway was none other than Professor McGonagall with Madam Pomfrey. Looking at Aliana, Professor McGonagall walked over to Aundrea's four poster canopy bed and kneeled in front of the young girl placing a hand on top of hers.

"What happened, Lady Anderson?" she asked Aundrea, but the young Guardian shook her head furiously and continued to cry.

"We need to know," McGonagall said to her firmly but gently.

"NO!" Aundrea screamed angrily, her amber eyes turning scarlet as she stared at McGonagall. Realizing something was wrong, McGonagall waved her want and putt Aundrea into a bewitched sleep. Levitating a now sleeping Aundrea off of her bed, she motioned for Aliana to follow her out of Aundrea's room and too Dumbledore's office.


	7. Chapter Seven: The Great Bridge

Time: 8:00am

Location: Hogwarts

Aundrea's Current : Headmaster's Office

"Did she say what was in her dream, Minerva?" Professor Albus Dumbledore asked Professor McGonngal after she explained the recent events.

"No, Albus," Minerva said to him as she looked up at Aundrea's levitating body, her white gown giving her the appearance of a ghost.

"Aliana, I wish for you to stay in Gryffindor tower for the remainder of term," said Professor Dumbledore to Aliana, who stood by the window with her back to them. She turned to face him with a blank expression on her face.

"I'm sorry….what?" she asked dumbfounded.

"We wish for you to help guard your sister the remainder of term in Gryffindor Tower," said Professor McGonnagal.

"But what can I do?" she asked, her fist balled up shaking as she looked up at Aundrea. There was a sudden golden aura that radiated from the Guardian's body causing the entire room to shake as she heard _her _speak out.

"_In times of dark, she shall fall weak. Be her beacon of light and guide her to me,_" the voice whispered in her ear. Aliana looked around, realizing that her sister was awake. The golden aura surrounding her disappeared, and she fell into an unconscious state once more.

"You have _got _to be kidding me," Aliana said, a cool expression appearing across her. "I'll go and grab my things then."

Turning on her heel she stormed out of Dumbledore's office fuming. Dumbledore looked at McGonnagal. "I'll go and prepare a spare room for her," she said to Dumbledore. "Goodnight, Albus."

"Goodnight indeed, Minerva," replied the headmaster. After she had left, he looked up to realize that Aundrea still remained in an unconscious state. He too had heard the voice that came from Aundrea as she was awakened briefly before disappearing once more. Walking over to his Pensive, he held up his wand to Aundrea's temple extracting from her memories.

Peering into the Pensive, he found himself looking not into Aundrea's memories but those of someone else's. A_ man, an elderly Muggle man had been murdered at what looked to be an old unkempt manor_…._a large snake slithering up to his dead body…what was this place…..?_ The scene changed once more and Dumbledore found himself within Aundrea's memories from long ago.

_She looked to be about six years old, running through the green forest of a large well kept garden. She had long silky black hair that bounced behind her as she ran with a laughter that warmed the heart. Another girl who looked exactly like her ran behind her, with eyes as aqua as the ocean. Like her sister, she too contained certain happiness about her. _

"_Can't catch me!" six-year-old Aundrea teased her twin sister Aliana as they ran deeper into the garden. She ran faster than the wind only to trip over an old tree root. Dumbledore watched as the young girl began to cry, tears flooding down her cheeks. _

"_Ali, Ali!" she cried, holding her knee as blood flowed out of the open wound The girl who looked just like her came to her side. _

"_Aundrea, what happened?" six-year-old Aliana said, her aqua eyes wide with fear. _

"_I fell," Aundrea said, looking up at her twin sister still crying. Aliana helped her sister to her feet. Dumbledore watched as Aliana took Aundrea to a nearby pound and sat her down. Standing in the pound, she conjured up two small balls of water in her hands. Laying her hand over Aundrea's wound the water began to glow rapidly. Soon the gash that had appeared on her sister's knee became nothing more than a darkened scar. Aundrea looked up at Aliana, who smiled._

"_I'll always be here to protect you," Aliana whispered to her sister. The scene changed once more and Dumbledore found himself standing back in his office. _

"She always did look out for meme," came Aundrea's voice from above him, causing Dumbledore to look up.

"Lady Anderson," said Professor Dumbledore.

"Would you mind getting me down from here?" Aundrea said to Professor Dumbledore, her face turning red. "It's a bit unsettling."

"Of course not," Dumbledore said. Waving his wand, Aundrea 's feet landed gently on the ground.

"Do you understand now?" Aundrea asked him, her voice changing to the voice that had spoken to Aliana. Dumbledore turned to see that the golden aura had appeared once more.

"Who are you?" Dumbledore asked the voice that had taken control of Aundrea's body. A glowing gold ball of light appeared, rising from her chest, causing her to fall to the ground. Dumbledore simply looked up to see that a young woman spirit who looked like Aundrea from a different age and time stood before him in spirit form.

"I am Princess Ariana," said the spirit. "From the City of Zanarkand as it stood 1000 years ago before the age of Sin. Aundrea is my reincarnation."

"Was it you who showed me that memory?" Dumbledore asked her. The spirit of Ariana nodded.

"Aundrea's life is in grave danger," Ariana said to him. "Aliana, her sister was the original Shuyin Summoner of Spira but because Aundrea was dying at birth, her healing powers as Summoner went to Aundrea, marking her as both Shuyin Summoner and Guardian at a very young age

"Leaving Aliana to find her own destiny," Ariana went on. "It was that day of playing with her sister in the Anderson garden that she discovered it. Even at a very young age she had a strong affinity for the weak such as Aundrea. Though she wields great power and is spoken of as a prodigy, her thirst for perfection marks her as an easy target.

"For years, Aundrea received attention from her mother because she does everything with such ease. But the pressures of protecting all three worlds whilst trying to prove she is just like everyone else takes its toll upon her from time to time."

"Aundrea is not weak," said Dumbledore defensively as he lifted the girl in his arms. Her body he realized was becoming as cold as ice. He looked up at Ariana, who smiled.

"She does not have the strength to stand on her own without my spirit inside of her," Ariana spoke to him. "I am the great bridge between life and death for Aundrea you see."

"I have never heard of such a thing," Dumbledore said to her. He was disliking Ariana more and more by the minute. "For even in the darkest of times, if one simply remembers to turn on the light they are never alone. Lady Anderson does have strength, Ariana. That comes from her sister, her family, and her friend."

"You are right, headmaster," Ariana said to him. "But keep in mind, that Aundrea must rely on that strength more than ever this year. "

Without so much as another word to Dumbledore, she turned into a glowing golden ball of light once more returning to Aundrea's body. The young girl's eyes shot open as she peered up at Dumbledore, who was holding her in his arms still. Helping her up, he smiled.

"I think it best if you stayed the night in the hospital wing, Lady Anderson," he said to her. "I will go and send for Madam Pomfrey."

Aundrea simply nodded and sat down in a chair near his desk. What the devil had just happened? Feeling her chest rising sharply, she looked up to see Madam Pomfrey walking towards her. She took the nurse's hand and allowed herself to be lead from the headmaster's study. Once she was gone, Dumbledore shut his doors wiping away tears that burned his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8: Tables Turned

**Chapter Eight: Tables Turned**

The day following the champions-selection, Aundrea discovered that Ron was still angry. Like Hermione Aundrea knew that Harry did not put within the Goblet himself. Aundrea simply avoided both Harry and Ron for the time being because she did not wish to act as a fence between the two. She simply sat in silence over the next few days as more students believed Harry put his name within the Goblet.

"He's in it to steal Cedric's glory…" Aundrea heard a Ernie McMillian of Hufflepuff whisper one day in the Great Hall as Harry walked passed. Slamming her book shut, she shot him a death stare that caused the blood to drain from his face. Getting up from Gryffindor table, she snatched up her books and stormed from the Great Hall only to bump into Draco Malfoy on her way to Potions. He had been holding a box of badges that supported Cedric Diggory.

"Want one?" he asked her as she helped herself up from the floor. He handed her a badge. Sighing, Aundrea took it and crushed it within her tiny hand before throwing it at the back of Malfoy's head. She smiled as he cried out in pain, and made her way to Potions a few minutes early. Slamming her books down on the desk towards the back of the classroom, she saw several more Slytherins come in wearing "Support Cedric Diggory, the Real Hogwarts Champion" that quickly changed to "Potter Stinks. "Burying her head down in her desk, she said nothing as class started.

"Wake up!'" Aliana hissed to her, causing Aundrea to sit upright.

"What are we doing?" Aundrea asked her twin sister. Aliana explained to her the potion they were supposed to be making. Nodding, Aundrea immediately got to work when she heard Malfoy utter the world "Mudblood." Aliana looked over at her twin sister in worry, but Aundrea simply stared back calmly.

"_Furnunculus_!" she heard Harry cry out as Malfoy cried out another spell. She simply watched in amazement as Harry's spell hit Goyle, springing ugly boils onto his face and Malfoy's hit Hermione, her front teeth causing her teeth to grow rapidly.

"I'm guessing we'll be learning antidotes," Aundrea said sadly as Snape punished Harry and Ron. Without warning, a small little third year boy with blonde hair came into the classroom. Aundrea knew him to be Colin Creevy, a rather annoying boy obsessed with Harry.

"I was sent here to get Harry to be photographed," he explained nervously as Snape stared down his nose at the small boy. Aundrea smacked her hand to her forehead at this and groaned.

"What's wrong with you?" Aliana asked her twin sister. Aundrea looked at her and raised an eyebrow and jerked her head towards Ron who sulked down in his chair. Nodding, Aliana quietly went back to her potion.

"Aundrea they want to see you as well," Colin said, rushing back into the room. Groaning, Aundrea looked at Snape who nodded. Slamming her books shut she got up and left the classroom with Colin.

**Photoshoot**

"Work it for me, Aundrea!" said the photographer of the Daily Prophet. "This is going to be featured on the front cover of _Witch Weekly. _Aundrea, who had been dolled up for her solo photo shoot puckered her lips as she lifted her chin and stared at the camera with her piercing amber colored eyes. She had sphere changed into her traditional Guardian robes as well as new robes her mother had made for the tournament.

"Twirl for me in those dress robes, Aundrea!" Rita Skeeter said to the young Guardian as she posed for the camera, left and right. "Can we get Viktor Krum and Cedric Diggory with her?"

Groaning in despair, Aundrea looked fiercely at the camera as Krum and Diggory put their arms around her. Rita motioned for Harry to come into the final few shots. Harry felt his face burn as the photographer had him pose behind Aundrea while Krum and Cedric placed their hands on her shoulders. Finally, he called in Fleur, who was only too happy to pose with Aundrea.

"Zis is fun ees it not?" she asked Aundrea in between shots. Aundrea simply looked at the Veela and nodded, her face flushed.

"Give me _fierce!"_ said the photographer of the Zanarkand Boutique magazine. Aundrea and Fleur placed their hands on their hips, their chins high as they looked at the camera with high ferocity. Aundrea fought back a smile as Harry smiled at her and Fleur.

"Sexy Shuyin Summoner, Aundrea!" said the photographer. Snapping her fingers, Aundrea sphere changed into her Summoning robes. Once finished, the photographer got a final shot of her with the four champions before allowing them all to go. Relieved, Aundrea shot from the room despite Rita Skeeter calling her name.

Rushing to the top of the Astronomy tower as fast as she could, she threw down her bags and whipped out her staff She needed to find her father immediately. Diving off the tower onto Sunbeam's back, she spread her arms out wide.

"Take me to daddy, Sunbeam," she cooed.

"Anderson!" she heard a voice yell from below. Aundrea looked down to see it was Draco Malfoy. Potions must have let out. Steering Sunbeam towards him, she grabbed him by the hand and pulled him on.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked her, holding on tight to her waist.

"I'm going to find my father," Aundrea said as Sunbeam flew over the Dark Forest.

"In the Forbidden Forest?" he asked her worriedly, clenching tightly onto her waist. Aundrea turned to him.

"Get ready to jump," Aundrea said to him calmly. Malfoy looked her, his face pale. Standing up Sunbeam, dove off snatching Malfoy by the hand.

"_Arresto Momentum!" _ she cried out. The two stopped abruptly before hitting the ground. Landing on her toes, she laughed as Malfoy groaned from the fall.

"Why is he in the forest?" Malfoy asked curiously. "Wouldn't he be staying in the castle or Hogsmeade?"

"No," Aundrea said to him. "Now shutup and just follow me."

He merely fell in silence as she lit her wand and walked deeper into the forest. Sticking close to her, he nearly caused her to trip over a tree root but managed to catching her in time. Looking at him in disgust, Aundrea shoved him away. Pulling out a key, she walked to a strange looking tree with mysterious markings. Turning to Malfoy, she jerked her head towards it. 

"What is that?" he asked her.

"A way to Zanarkand," she said to him as she pressed her hand over an ancient room that fitted the shape of her hand. There was a flash of white light and soon an aqua blue portal appeared. Extending her hand to Malfoy, he took it.

"Why are you taking me here?" he asked her after she pulled him through the portal. Sealing the entrance, Aundrea turned to face him.

"Because you're going to tell my father something," Aundrea said as they walked up a giant green hill. Malfoy looked up to see evergreen trees surrounding them as well as a mountain side. Onto of thehill was a rather large mansion with a view of a cerulean ocean, pyre flies glimmering within the distance. Feeling his jaw drop, Malfoy realized that Aundrea was taking him to her house. Before he knew it, they had reached the gates with several guards out front.

"Is my father here?" Aundrea asked the main guard at the gate. He nodded. "Open the gate," she commanded. Malfoy simply watched as Aundrea' s long silky hair flowed out behind her as she walked all the way to the large front doors of the Anderson mansion. The doors opened, and there before them stood Aundrea's father, Arthur.

"Mr. Malfoy, I have been expecting you," he said sternly.

"Daddy be nice," Aundrea said as she kissed her father's cheek. Malfoy watched as her facial features aged a couple of years. He looked in the mirror to see that he had begun to age as well. 

"What's happening?" he asked worriedly as he felt himself grow in height.

"Spira is two years ahead of the Wizarding world in time," Aundrea explained to him in a sultry British accent. Her long silkly black hair was spiraled in curls that fell past her shoulders full of more life as well as her body. Turning red in the face, Malfoy realized that this was Aundrea's true form. She had a tall, curvaceous figure, with lips as red as a rose, golden brown skin that glowed within the light, and hair as black as ebony. _She's beautiful, _he thought. Turning red in the face he realized her father was watching him.

"I'd like a word with you, Draco," said Arthur Anderson. "To the family room if you may. Aundrea darling, wait here."

Bowing to her father, Aundrea turned on her heel and left the room. She wandered about the mansion mindlessly.

"What is it you want with me?" Draco Malfoy asked Arthur Anderson nervously. Aundrea's father was more intimidating than his own.

"To know what happened to Aundrea at the world cup," Arthur asked him curtly. Malfoy turned stalk white . Knowing this moment would come sooner or later, the young man nodded.

"Aliana told me how she ran away in the forest after coming from the Weasley tent," Malfoy explained, his hands in his lap. "I saw her and she was wearing this silver mask that covered her mask. She seemed….possessed. When I grabbed her, she came too, attacked me and ran off into the forest. I'm not sure what happened after that because Aliana found me."

"Thank you, Draco," said Arthur rising from his chair extending a hand to Malfoy. He stood up and shook it. "You may take that exit by the fireplace and go."

He turned to see that Arthur had opened up the blue portal that Aundrea had. Nodding to Mr. Anderson, he walked towards the portal. Knowing Aundrea was safe, he stepped through. Once the portal closed, Arthur sealed the gateway.

"The timing of the prophecy is near Arthur," said a man stepping from the shadows. It was the Anderson family doctor and leader of the White Sages, Dr. Legolas.

"As I feared, Legolas," Arthur said to his old friend. "See to it that Draco Malfoy stays away from the princess. I want the security around her tightened at all costs, and tell her she is forbidden to leave the castle at all costs unless it is for the tournament where a strict eye will be required of her."

"Yes sire," said Legolas, bowing to his king. Unbeknownst to them both, Aundrea had heard the entire conversation .


	9. Chapter 9: Fire in the Heart

**Breakfast**

Draco Malfoy merely sat in silence at the Slytherin table when he saw Aundrea being escorted in flanked by the guards of her royal court. He had avoided her since the encounter he had with her father on the King's orders for her sake, unaware she had overheard what her father demanded. He simply stared down at his plate and played with his food even as Pansy called his name

"Would you look on the cover of _Witch Weekly?" _Pansy hissed in Draco's ear, but he did not hear her. "Draco!" she snapped, causing him to look up at her. Throwing the magazine in his face, he looked on the cover and felt his jaw drop. There on the front cover was a photo of Aundrea with a full-body moving photo of her in her pure white guardian robes. The robes hugged her slender fourteen-year old body modestly in all the right places as the photo Aundrea looked Draco Malfoy and blew a kiss with the wind blowing in her hair.

He flipped through the magazine to see that the cover story had been done on her as well the other four Hogwarts champions. He couldn't help but smile as he read the title:

"**Princess of Zanarkand to Act as Guardian of Goblet"**

**By Rita Skeeter**

"_You know her, you love her and you need her. Aundrea Anderson is the daughter of the great former Guardian of the Wizarding World, Isabella Anderson and King Arthur of Zanarkand. From the age of one the young girl was born a true prodigy wielding the powers of Shuyin Summoner and Guardian of the Wizarding with such ease. So much that she has been chosen once more as Guardian of the Goblet in this year's Triwizard tournament. She has not only the duty of watching over all three worlds this year, but protecting the Hogwarts champions whilst recording the tournament for the peoples of Spira. …."_

"She is _so_ perfect it's annoying!" Pansy hissed, bringing Draco out of his reverie. He simply looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"In what way is Anderson perfect, Pansy?" Draco asked her sternly, closing the magazine.

"What teenage girl do you know looks so perfect?" Pansy asked him indignantly. "And because her damned mother's queen in Zanarkand, she's treated like royalty here?"

"Who gives a damn?!" Draco snapped at her so loudly that half the Slytherin table had gone quiet as well as Pansy.

"I do!" Pansy said, her voice rising as she hoped Aundrea would hear her. "Nobody is that perfect!"

"It's no wonder Aliana can't stand you," Draco sneered at her coldly, rising from his seat next to her. She tried to grab his hand but he snatched it away.

"It's no wonder you're in love with Aundrea," Pansy hissed in his ear, causing Draco to stop dead in his tracks. Instead of turning to face her, he stormed off out of the Great Hall.

* * *

Merlin's beard, was Pansy out of her mind? There was no way in _hell _he was in love with Aundrea Anderson. That was like saying he was in love with that Mudblood Granger. But Aundrea? Of all the ridiculous things Pansy could have said to him, this one took the cake. Aundrea was _not _only the last girl he'd ever think of in that way. _She was a complete bitch, _Draco thought to himself angrily as he sat out in the courtyard thinking of all the times she had publicly humiliated him. He could never understand why the girl taunted him so.

"Like the damn World Cup," he muttered to himself looking up at the sky as he thought of how the Veela as well as Aundrea somehow pulled him under their spell. He felt his face burn with embarrassment after Aliana had recalled this event to him laughingly in front of Crabbe and Goyle of how he jumped onto the state and danced with Aundrea. How the bloody hell was Aundrea even that powerful? She had that much power performing that her beauty drew him in during the damned performance?

"No," he said firmly, shaking his head. "That's impossible."

"Talking to yourself again I see," he heard a sweet British accent say to him. It sounded like sweet honey running over rocks. Looking down from the sky, he turned to see Aundrea was standing behind him, leaning against the fountain with her arms folded.

"What do _you_ want, Anderson?" he snapped, looking up at her.

"I _want_ you to stop acting an arse," Aundrea said, as she stared down at him with her piercing amber colored eyes.

"Meaning?" he retorted. Aundrea raised an eyebrow at him and shook her head.

"Pansy," she said to him, her eyes half-lidded as she lowered herself to his level. He felt his heart rate speed up at this and backed away from her so fast he nearly fell into the fountain but she grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. This girl was strong, he found himself realizing.

"I don't need your help," he snapped at her, jerking his hand away.

"You're right, "Aundrea said calmly. Turning on her heel, she glided back into the castle with her long silky black hair flowing out behind her.

**Dinner**

Aundrea found herself staring off into space as she sat next to Harry and Hermione in the Great Hall after her altercation with Draco Malfoy earlier that day. How could she have been so stupid? Of course he didn't want her help. Not after all that she had put him through. Not that any of that mattered.

"Still an ass," she muttered allowed to herself, causing Harry to look at her questioningly. She shook her head.

"What's the matter?" he asked her, turning to her.

"Nothing,"she replied.

"But you look," he interjected, but she cut him off.

"I said nothing!" Aundrea hissed angrily, causing Harry to drop the subject. She felt her blood boil as she watched Ron walk into the Great Hall still angry with Harry from the night before. He acknowledged Harry dully before mentioning to him that Harry received an owl. She simply raised an eyebrow as he sat across from her and smiled weakly.

"What are you smiling at?" she snapped.

"You," he said to her.

"What about me?" Aundrea said to him. She felt her jaw drop as Ron pulled out a copy of the _Daily Prophet_. Aundrea felt her jaw drop as she flipped through the paper and saw the headline:

"**Inside Anderson Family**: **A Rita Skeeter Exclusive"**

"_Guardian. Shuyin Summoner. Daughter of Isabella and Arthur, and future heir to the Anderson throne. It's easy to see why the Goblet of Fire chose twelve-year-old Aundrea Anderson for its Guardian of the Goblet. Since she was born, the young girl has wielded the power of brining balance to all three worlds with such ease. But at a terrible price. Her life thrown off course since she was only a few minutes old, the young Guardian's fate and destiny were altered the moment she was brushed closely with death. With the help of her sister, the young girl 's life was saved._

"_She was and always will be my responsibility," says fourteen-year-old Aliana Anderson, Aundrea's older sister. The young girl describes her sister as a true prodigy, able to wield the power of Guardian and Shuyin Summoner with such ease….."_

Aundrea slammed the newspaper hard down on the table as she looked up at Ron with fire in her eyes. She turned to the Slytherin table to see that Aliana was staring at her with a knowing look etched upon her face. Smiling at Aundrea, she got up and walked from the Great Hall motioning for Aundrea to follow her.

* * *

**Spira (Two Years Ahead in time-1996)**

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" Isabella Anderson screamed in outrage after Aundrea had showed her the _Daily Prophet_. Aliana bowed to her mother, remaining on one knee as she stared at the floor able to see the bottom of Isabella's robes as she paced nervously back and forth.

"She wanted the 'scoop' on our family," Aundrea said sarcastically to her mother. Aliana turned to see Aundrea's white robes as she walked into the throne room.

"Well she got it," Isabella huffed angrily. "Aliana, rise," she commanded. Aliana did as she was told, shocked to see not only her mother on the throne, but her father seated to her left and sister on the right.

"You have disgraced this family," Isabella said, her voice quivering with rage. "And you must be punished for your transgressions."

"The only person who has disgraced this family is _you_," Aliana spat, crossing her arms. Isabella rose from her seat, but Arthur placed a firm hand over hers.

"You betrayed our family, Aliana," Aundrea said calmly. "These secrets were not to be exposed to the public."

"She only asked me a few things about you!" Aliana snapped at Aundrea, whose expression remained cool. "She seemed friendly and sincere in all that she said, Aundrea."

"That's called 'acting'," Aundrea said from her throne. "She was trying to coax the information out of you and she got it."

"Me?" Aliana asked confusedly. Aundrea raised an eyebrow and looked at her.

"Ali, there's something you aren't telling me," Aundrea said firmly. " Who else would Rita Skeeter have gotten that information from?"

Aliana's eyes quickly broke away from her sister's intense gaze as she looked around the room nervously. "Aliana look at me," Aundrea said commandingly. "_Who?"_

_Draco_, Aliana told her telepathically. Aundrea felt her blood boil at these words and rose from her chair so fast, she knocked Aliana to the ground. Hands wrapped around her sister's throat, her eyes narrowed. Isabella and Arthur jumped up to pull her off, but a wave of strong energy threw them back. Aundrea reared back a hand, striking her sister hard in the face.

"You traitor!" she screamed at Aliana pulling her hair. Isabella simply watched in horror as Aliana received full blown wrath of her anger. The princess was usually so calm and regal compared to now.

"Me?" Aliana said, throwing Aundrea off of her. The sixteen-year-old back flipped onto her feet and charged at her sister, her hand emanating a glowing red energy. Not hesitating, Aliana whipped out her wand. "_Avada-"-_

"I_MPERICRUSIMORTDANDO_!" Isabella screamed jumping in between both spells that were absorbed into a blue force field that suddenly appeared. Collapsing to the ground, she grabbed her chest.

"Look at what you did!" the twins screamed at one another only to be silenced by their father, who was holding Isabella in his arms.

"I'm alright, Arthur," she said to him gently. "Girls, you need to get back to the castle, now. We'll discuss this later."

"But mum,-" Aundrea tried to speak but her father's cold harsh gaze cut her short. Glancing down at her hands in shame she opened up the Star-Checkpoint Gateway to the Wizarding World and walked through with Aliana following behind her closely.


End file.
